I Hate Bowling
by GlitteryCloud
Summary: A sequel to I Hate The Rain. A kinda I Hate... story collection for Leon. Pairings  CloudXLeon, SoraXRiku and AxelXRoxas. Mostly CloudXLeon! Yaoi  so if you don't like, then don't read! Mature story throughout! Eventual group!
1. Cubicle Door

**I Hate Bowling**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon, SoraXRiku, AxelXRoxas

Don't own any of the characters (shame!) Yaoi story so don't like, then don't read!

_**Sequel to "I Hate The Rain"**_

Chapter 1 – Mature

* * *

**CloudXLeon**

"Ahhhhhh…" Leon let out a loud frustrated growl as his bowling ball yet again rolled down the gutter and behind the bowling pins. Leon just stood there, hunched over, staring daggers at the pins that remain down the end. Cloud raised an eyebrow as he tried not to laugh at his outraged lover. Beside Cloud were four more men that all had their hands over their mouths as they watched Leon fifth failed turn at bowling. The two lovers were bored one day when the whole Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee decided it would do them all good to take a week off, so they decided to invite Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku to go bowling; just something for all of them to do really.

Leon stomped back to his chair, glaring at everyone as if to dare them to laugh at him out loud. He sat back down between to Cloud and Axel and folded his arms in a angry defence mood. All the men were staring at Leon when Axel suddenly let out a gigantic "HA!" But when Axel realised what he did, as quick as lightning he grabbed Roxas, who was sat next to him, and swapped their seats before Leon had a chance to hit them. Leon just glared at Roxas, who was now scared; he didn't do anything!

Riku stood up and grabbed his blue, medium-hand-sized bowling ball and walked up to the foul line. "Go on sexy!" Sora yelled behind him, which made him blush; people around them were looking his way and were all VERY amused at the outburst. Riku shook his head to gain back his focus as Sora was just laughed behind him and leaned back on the chair, resting his arms behind his head. Cloud and the others smiled at the still cute teenager but Leon quickly averted his stormy eyes back to Riku, waiting to see if he'd fail too; just so he wasn't the only one. But unfortunately for Leon, Riku bowled his ball gracefully down the lane and effortlessly hit every pin causing him to have a Strike. Everyone cheered for the Strike and Riku struck a pose to show off. But Leon interrupted their cheer as he threw his arms up in a frustrated roar and sagged back into his hard white chair.

Cloud pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, showing that he may just regret cheering while his boyfriend suffered. Cloud put an arm around Leon and tried to pull him into a warm and muscular embrace but was shrugged away by is stressed lover. Roxas, while watching Cloud and Leon, was gently nudged by Axel to initiate his turn to bowl and Axel laughed when Roxas quietly moaned as Axel touched a very sensitive spot of his back. Cloud and Leon looked up at Roxas questioningly when they heard the moan coming from his mouth; Sora and Riku were too busy kissing each other at that moment. Roxas leant round and hit Axel lightly, then turned back and blushed as he walked to the foul line with his own bowling ball.

Another great shot and Leon had had enough. "I'm going to the fucking toilet." Leon stated in a frustrated growl as he stomped off in the vicinity of the male toilets. "Will you two cut it out… have some dignity guys." Axel said with a parental tone as he watched Sora and Rikku continuing their kiss. Cloud smiled and left with a nod as he decided to follow Leon, so he could try to calm down the brown haired lion a little. Roxas laughed as everyone seemed to be busy with each other and knew that Axel will do something in a moment or two.

Roxas' guess was correct; Axel let his left hand trail across the spot that made Roxas moan. "Oh yeah… you one to talk then aren't ya? We may be kissing but Roxas is actually making a noise." Riku withdrew his lips from Sora kiss-worn and rosy lips, leaving Sora panting and flustered, wanting more. Axel pulled Roxas into him with is right arm, so Roxas' arms were pinned against his chest slightly. He glared over to the hypocrite-pointer who went by the name of Riku; Riku just smiled and went back to kissing Sora, who was staring at Riku's face with need and with an almost brainless expression. Roxas continued to moan as quietly as he could, trying to break free from the grip Axel had on him but failing miserably.

Cloud entered the male bathroom where he saw Leon, hands leaning against a sink and head bowed. He was sighing harshly trying to calm himself down. Cloud walked in casually, checking to see if anyone was around and slowly wrapped his arms around Leon's waist. He leant down and moved Leon's hair slightly as he kissed the back of Leon's neck, which made Leon shiver slightly and groan at the feeling Cloud's soft pink lips.

Leon turned around in the grip on his waist to look at his sexy lover, who pouted his lips at him. Leon laughed and went to kiss Cloud, but Cloud pulled away and shook his head. Leon was now being pulled by the brown on his rough stone washed jeans and into a cubicle with Cloud. Cloud leaned behind Leon and closed the door and locked it. Leon was slammed harshly against the cubicle door and his chapped lips were crushed by Cloud's soft ones. They both melted into the lust filled kiss as Leon started to moan loudly into Cloud's warm mouth as Cloud rubbed his awakening erection. Cloud pulled back from Leon's needy mouth and went to lift up Leon's soft blue jumper to reveal rock hard abs that twitched under Cloud's skimming hands. Leon moaned more at the feeling.

Cloud slowly and teasingly unzipped Leon's now tight jeans slowly and pulled them down Leon's slim but muscular legs, down to his ankles. Leon threw his head back and gasped loudly when Cloud nuzzled his face against Leon's boxer clad erection and bit lightly down on it. Leon bucked his hips into Cloud's pale face and moaned with need. "Please… Cloud… finish me off!" Cloud obliged by pulling down his boxers and licking the head of Leon's erection making him squirm. Cloud smirked and slowly took the whole of the cock into his mouth; Leon looking down and moaning at the sight and feeling of his cock being engulfed into his lovers hot and moist mouth. Leon started to buck his hips as Cloud started to suck harder and faster on Leon's hard cock as he felt his orgasm coming. Cloud let Leon buck harshly; the cock sliding down past his gag reflex and hummed softly around it making Leon moan more and yell loudly as he cummed into Cloud's hungry mouth.

Leon rested his head against the door as he regained his breath from his awesome orgasm. Cloud pulled up Leon's boxers and jeans and zipped them up for him. Leon pulled Cloud into his embrace and they met in a lazy kiss; Leon could taste himself on Cloud's tongue which made him moan lightly. "So… feeling less stressed? Wanna continue bowling?" Cloud asked as he gave Leon as kiss on his forehead. Leon laughed and pushed Cloud back. "I hate bowling." Leon said with a grumble and turned his head away from Cloud. He turned and unlocked the cubicle door and went to the mirror to fix his appearance. Cloud laughed and followed Leon and when he reached Leon, he wrapped his arms around his waist again. Leon sighed as he leant against Cloud's chest carefully. "You hate everything now recently don't you? You hate the rain and now bowling, what next? You will hate sex next?" Cloud smiled as Leon shook his head and sighed. "I don't think you need to worry about me not liking sex again" Leon gave Cloud a wink as he grabbed Cloud's hand and pulled him out the mens toilet and towards their group of bowlers.

"Oh finally!!" Sora yelled when he saw the two lovers return hand in hand back to them. Roxas was leaning on Axel and Riku was fetching some snacks for the team. "We thought you would never come back! Who knew you guys took so long to have sex." Riku shouted to them from behind and smirked at his comment as he walked back and set the food and drinks down at a table near them. Cloud glared at Riku but when he looked at the food Riku had just set down, Cloud seemed to forget why he was glaring at him and stalked over to the food. Leon rolled his eyes but forgot the food and went to sit back down with the other, until the team got up and went for the food, leaving Leon with a priceless look on his face so he turned away and looked at the stupid bowling lane in front of him. Cloud came and sat beside Leon, his mouth full of nachos; Leon turned to face his lover and rolled his but couldn't help but smile at the cute looking Cloud. "Hmmm… wait until I get you home." Leon leaned in and smirked at Cloud who smirked back and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, defiantly." Cloud said with his mouth still full, making Leon winch slightly at the sight.

* * *

Well that's chapter one for you!! Next chapter coming soon - involving more of Cloud and Leon.

Later chapters will contain SoraXRiku and AxelXRoxas!


	2. Home At Last!

**I Hate Bowling**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon, SoraXRiku, AxelXRoxas

Don't own any of the characters (shame!) Yaoi story so don't like, then don't read!

_**Sequel to "I Hate The Rain"**_

Chapter 2 – Mature

* * *

**Home At Last!**

The six men had finished playing their rounds of bowling, with a disappointed failure by Leon, which amused the other men anyway. The men separated and headed to their homes for the night; Riku's mum let him stay over Sora's, forgetting that Sora's mum was out for the night but still. Axel and Roxas stayed together in the house they both live in, it was small but cosy.

Cloud couldn't be happier when he finally got Leon home; he grabbed him up the stairs and up to their bedroom, never minding about the other people in the house as they asked the two men how their evening bowling was. As soon as they were both in the bedroom, Cloud slammed and locked the door then pushed Leon hard against one of the walls. "Do you know how long I have been waiting to fuck you tonight?" Cloud asked urgently before he nipped at Leon's lower lip, making the lion wither. Leon smirked at the question and understood what Cloud meant. Leon was suddenly turned around and was rested against Cloud's chest as Cloud slipped a hand under his jumper and caressed those hard abs and the other hand went down to unzip Leon's jeans.

Leon whimpered as Cloud rubbed his cock through his black cotton boxers, bucking his hips into Cloud's rough yet gentle hand. Cloud licked Leon's soft skin on his neck and bit down and sucked so he could cause a hickey to appear. "Cloud… please… you dirty tease." Leon smirked through moans and Cloud's slid his hand that was rubbing Leon's cock, down into his boxers and started to caress the now bare and hard erection. Leon leant his head back onto Cloud's strong right shoulder, moaning loudly as Cloud worked his magic. Leon could feel Cloud rubbing his own erection into Leon's firm ass as he rocked his own hips back and forth against Cloud's intruding hand in his boxers. Cloud's stopped for a moment to pull the jumper over Leon's head and push his jeans and boxers down too, so Leon's erection was fully free and then continued his ministrations on his lover.

Leon's moaning was getting louder as he was beginning to climax but was stopped prematurely as Cloud brought his arms up and wrapped them under Leon's arm pits and lifting Leon. Leon was dragged over to their window that had a large window sill underneath it. Leon was turned to face Cloud and was set to sit down on the window sill as Cloud's went down onto his knees and spread Leon's legs.

"Hey… no, people can see in this window you know!?" Leon protested looking out the window checking for people. But Leon's protest went unheard as he felt Cloud's tongue run on the head of his erection. Leon faced his head back towards Cloud but flung it back as he gasped loudly from Cloud's ministrations. Cloud dipped his tongues into the slit, being awarded with a buck and needy moan from his aching lover. Cloud slowly took Leon's whole cock in and bobbed slowly but sucked harshly when he reached the head again. Leon bucked violently into Cloud's mouth as he couldn't hold out for much longer and came into his lovers hot inviting mouth. Cloud moaned as he tasted his lions essence flow into his mouth; he pulled back and licked up as much of Leon's cum as he could. He growled lowly in his throat at the wonderful taste of his boyfriend.

Leon breathing came back steadily as he looked into those shimmering blue eyes in front of him, but they soon left when Cloud went to collect the lube from his bed-side table draw. Cloud came back hastily, noting the hot flustered look on Leon's face; he smirked as he got down onto his knees in front of Leon again. Cloud lifted up Leon's legs and placed them over this shoulders, Leon's shivered as his back was placed against the chilling glass on the bedroom window. Cloud popped the lid of the lube open and smeared as little on his first two fingers and slipped one into Leon's entrance. Leon moaned and threw his head back, accidentally doing this too hard and smacking it against the window. Leon hissed which made Cloud stop; Cloud looked up with concern and saw Leon rubbing the back of his head. Cloud smiled in relief as he stood up momentarily to place a chaste kiss on Leon's soft rosy lips. Leon smiled sweetly as Cloud went back down and placed his finger in Leon's entrance again. This time Leon slowly titled his head back and softly leant it against the window.

Cloud was rewarded with moans which got louder and louder as he placed another finger inside Leon, stretching him until he was ready. Leon's cock was erect again and was facing Cloud and Cloud couldn't resist but give the head a quick and sloppy lick, which caused Leon to buck again. Soon Cloud was convinced that Leon was prepared and stood up. Cloud had forgotten to take his clothes off earlier and laughed at his eager behaviour tonight. "Would you help me Leon?" Cloud pouted and pointed to the zip on his black pants. Leon nodded and leant forward to unzip them with his teeth, causing Cloud to moan at the sight as he pulled off his plain cotton t-shirt and threw it idly onto the floor around them. Leon gently gripped the top of Cloud's boxers and teasingly pulled them slowly down Cloud's well build legs. "Hmmmm?…" Cloud mused to himself as he stood before Leon with his leaking erection in front of him. Leon felt the urge to wrap his hand and pump Cloud's neglected erection but was stopped before he could as Cloud went to the other end of the window sill and sat on it, on his knees, facing Leon. Leon was confused at first but then Cloud winked at him seductively and Leon got onto his hands and knees to face the other way. Cloud crawled closer to Leon and placed the head of his erection at his lovers entrance. "Your such a good little lion aren't you?" Leon was about to respond but was stopped as Cloud slammed into him. Leon groaned a little from the pain, but was soon unconsciously rocking his hips back to met Cloud's. Cloud smiled sexily and thrust into Leon at an extreme rate causing Leon to moan loudly and to breath erratically at the immense amount of pleasure that Cloud was able to give him tonight. Cloud was slamming into him like a jack-hammer, causing him to moan loudly himself at the fast pace and leant over Leon's back a little. Leon could feel the tight grip that his pounding lover had on his hips, but didn't care as the immense pleasure continued, now causing him to roll his eyes back into his head. Cloud's ass muscles were flexing so much as Cloud sped up to an incredible rate that no human should be able to do, more like a rabbit really.

"Ahhhh… god…. Cloud…. you're so… fucking incredible… tonight!" Leon yelled between his and Cloud's ragged moans. Cloud could feel himself almost at his limit as he reached down and pumped Leon's erection as fast as he could to match his thrusts. Leon was soon shouting even louder, now enough to wake the whole of Hallow Bastion. "Ahh… yes… ahh….. Cloud!!" Leon yelled as he came into Cloud's hand, some landing on the window sill and his chest. "Ahh… god… you're so hot…ahh…Leon!! Cloud yelled as he shot his seed into Leon's entrance and almost collapsing onto Leon, before catching himself and pulling out of an exhausted Leon. Cloud sat on the edge of the window sill and Leon did the same as he was wrapped in Cloud's arms and pulled into his lovers chest.

"That was so… well I don't think there's word for how good you were tonight." Leon stated as he looked at Cloud's bright blue eyes. Cloud looked back at him and bent down to kiss him passionately, their wet velvet tongues melting together. Cloud leant back and pulled Leon into his lap as they continued to kiss in front of their window. "Just don't keep me waiting next time then." Cloud said with a wink as he pulled away from Leon's soft lips. "But if I did that… then… next time… it wouldn't be as good… as this was." Leon stated between the kisses and Cloud paused to think of that comment before he roughly pushed a surprised lion onto the floor and stood up to walk towards their bed. Leon turned to watch Cloud as he sat in on the floor shocked. He frowned but stood back up shortly at looked at his lover who was now under the bed cover and starting to fall asleep. He stomped over to their bed, climbed into it and leant over Cloud's back, placing a hand in front of Cloud's stomach. "You did answer my question." Leon whispered huskily into Cloud's right ear. Cloud laughed lowly and bent his left arm back over his back and wrapped it round Leon's back and pulled his lover as close he physically could. Leon soon forgot about the answer and just snuggled into Cloud's back and both lovers soon fell to sleep

* * *

Back inside Sora's house, he and Riku had started out watching a movie but were soon more preoccupied with diving their tongues into each others mouths. Sora climbed into Riku's lap gracefully and rocked his hips harshly. He smirked to himself as heard Riku let out a needy moan below him. Riku broke their kiss to look into his lovers cute face and bright eyes. "You're eager tonight aren't you?" Riku asked but didn't need a proper answer as he hips were pulled up slightly and was continuously rocked against Sora's. Riku could feel Sora and his growing erections as Sora pushed his hips as close to Riku's as he could as started to suck on Riku's neck, causing Riku to whimper. Sora, to Riku's disappointment, got off his lap and walked towards the door to the hallway. Sora looked back at Riku who was flustered from the couch activities. He licked his lips and winked seductively at Riku who got the hint and started to follow him up the stairs to Sora's room.

* * *

Ok that's chapter 2 – YAY!! Will finish Sora and Riku sex in next chapter!

Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!!

GlitterCloud


	3. Floor And Shower

**I Hate Bowling**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon, SoraXRiku, AxelXRoxas

Don't own any of the characters (shame!) Yaoi story so don't like, then don't read!

_**Sequel to "I Hate The Rain"**_

Chapter 3 – Mature

* * *

**Floor And Shower**

Finally reaching Sora's bedroom, Riku ruthlessly pounced on Sora knocking him to the, thankfully, fluffy carpeted floor. Sora giggled at the force and moaned as Riku attacked his neck. Sora roamed his hands under Riku's shirt, tugging it over his head and tossing it over the other side of the bedroom, feeling Riku's hard muscles tense at the subtle touch of Sora's small hands. Riku left his make out session with Sora's neck and yanked off Sora's t-shirt and threw it along with his and then started a trail of kisses and licks down his lovers chest, down to the top of Sora's jeans. Sora was panting as Riku stopped the torture and unzipped Sora's jeans and letting his erection less constricted. Sora sighed at the feeling but was followed seconds later by a large gasp and a hand being placed into Riku's soft hair, as Riku massaged Sora's erection through his red cotton boxers. Sora threw his head back as Riku now slipped his hand down inside the boxers and stroked him.

Sora pulled Riku's wonderful hands back out and pulled two fingers into his mouth and sucked them gently; at the same time he helped Riku out of his pants and black boxers, easily seeing Riku's erection. Riku pulled his fingers out of Sora's wet mouth as he Sora was being inpatient and pulling off his boxers. Riku smiled at Sora's hastiness and felt Sora's legs being placed over his shoulders. Sora gave him a sexy smirk and Riku wasted no time in preparing his lover. He slipped one finger after the other into Sora's hot passage and had Sora panting and bucking back onto his pleasurable fingers. Riku smiled again as Sora cried out as Riku slammed his fingers into Sora's prostrate.

"Do… that again." Sora shouted between ragged breaths and moans as he bucked his hips back and met Riku's fingers with want. Riku happily obliged and got more wonderful sounds coming out of the small boy in front of him. Riku was now very happy that Sora was prepared and slipped Sora's legs down from his shoulders and around his waist. Riku pushed in slowly but it was too slow for Sora as Riku was suddenly fully inside Sora with him and his lover moaning loudly at the feeling. Sora clawed at Riku's back, leaving small scratch mark, as Riku pounded into him harder each time around. The carpet that Sora was lying and moaning on was slowly giving him carpet burn but Sora didn't realised this as Riku was doing all too well at distracting him from that little pain.

"Riku… oh… man… feels soo good!!" Sora panted out as Riku pounded into him. Riku slightly changed his angle and snapped his hips sharply as they brushed against Sora's prostrate, Sora threw his head back and screamed at the ceiling. Riku grabbed hold on Sora's rock hard erection and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Sora was turning his head back and forth on the carpet until he opened his eyes wide and yelled as he spilled his seed into Riku's hand and chest. Riku slammed himself into Sora faster as Sora's hot walls contracted on his cock and didn't hold on for much longer as he spilled himself inside his lover.

Riku stayed there behind Sora and pulled himself out of his tired love. Sora looked at Riku's arms; they were shaking and decided to pull Riku down on top of him to cuddle him. Riku sighed at the relief, he didn't want to crush Sora but Sora wanted a cuddle. The two teens finally got their breaths back and Riku rolled off of Sora, pulled him up by the arms and dragged him towards the cosy bed. Sora slumped down onto the bed before feeling himself being risen a little as the bed cover was gently laid on top of him and Riku. "I love you Riku" Sora snuggled into Riku's warm chest and sighed. "Love you too." Riku gave Sora a small peck on the cheek and snuggled in with Sora and fell to sleep.

* * *

"Ahhhh… oh fuck… Axel!" Roxas and Axel were now situated in the hot spray of water from the shower head, Roxas leaning on the wall as Axel kneeled in front of him and tortured his cock. "What? You like this?" Axel asked huskily before running his tongue up the underside of the erection held in his battle worn hands. Roxas' only answer was a large moan and throwing his head back against the cold tile walls. Axel sucked harder trying to get louder moans from his lover until he got what he wanted as Roxas yelled loudly, spilling his seed into Axel's wonderful mouth. 

"Uhhh… great… I want… more though." Roxas breathed out, trying to regain his breath. Axel stood up and clashed his mouth with Roxas,' until he pulled back and turned Roxas to face the tiled wall. Axel leaned over to the holder installed in the corner of the shower and retrieved the bottle of lube. He kissed down Roxas' back, earning a moan from him as he slicked two of his fingers and quickly, so the spray wouldn't wash it off, placed one into Roxas' entrance. Roxas arched and threw his head back away from the cold wall as he felt that finger brush slightly against his prostrate. Axel placed another finger inside Roxas and started a scissor action to prepare him. He pulled his fingers back out and stood up behind Roxas; his erection on the crevice of Roxas' ass and he licked the side of his neck. "Nhh… hurry up Axie!" Roxas pleaded to his lover before he felt Axel's erection gently slipping inside him. Roxas threw his head back as Axel started thrusting in and out of him with great speed, causing Roxas to bang against wall with each thrust. Axel felt that he was nearing his climax and roamed one of his hands around to the front of Roxas and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Roxas moaned louder, pressing his chest closer against the cold tiles, making him shiver slightly. Axel squeezed slightly and thrust faster into his moaning lover; Roxas threw his head back and shouted as he spilled his seed into Axel's hand and the shower wall.

"Well… was that ok for ya?" Axel asked as he pulled Roxas back into him and moved them to sit down together. Roxas and Axel sat together and waited until they caught their breath back. Roxas slumped back more into his lover and turned his head back, reached up and met Axel's heated lips for a passionate kiss. "Yeah… that was ok for me." Roxas smiled as he pulled back and finally answered the red haired man behind him.

* * *

That's it for this chapter – soon to come is one big party. WOOT!! 

All reviews welcome!


	4. Hot'n'Steamy Party

**I Hate Bowling**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon, SoraXRiku, AxelXRoxas

Don't own any of the characters (shame!) Yaoi story so don't like, then don't read!

_**Sequel to "I Hate The Rain"**_

Chapter 4 – Mature

* * *

**Hot'n'Steamy Party**

"Party!" Sora shouted before jumping into the swimming pool, causing a not so big splash, considering Sora was quite a small teen. Riku laughed as Sora surfaced and showed his trademark grin. Tonight it was Sora's 18 birthday party and boy, were they going to celebrate it. Sora's mum hired out a little lodge for all of his friends; this included a hot tub and medium sized swimming pool and three twin sized bedrooms. Cloud and Leon, who attended the party, were two who were responsible for the alcohol consumption within the group, but it looked like Leon wasn't following the agreement already. Axel was digging himself into the party food as Cloud tried to bend round him to gain some of the delicious food himself, but no avail.

Riku saw the look of anger and frustration, and maybe a little humour, on Cloud's face. He decided to try and get Axel away from the food as fast as he could. When Axel was reaching for the bowl full of chips, Riku grabbed the bowl and slowly stalked back, making Axel follow him if he wanted the food, which he did. Cloud laughed and dug into the food that he could now reach, when suddenly there was a bang; Riku had decided to not play fair and made a pretty much mesmerised Axel walk after the bowl of food, only having it pulled away suddenly and him banging straight into the wall. Riku laughed, holding his chest with one arm and holding the bowl of chips out with the other. Sora had come out of the pool to see what the commotion was, when he saw the bowl held out, he instinctively grabbed it out of Riku's hand and walked past him. Riku looked at Sora, now munching on the chips, and gave him a humoured sigh. Sora looked back and stuck his tongue out.

Roxas walked in after having come from the bathroom and noticed that he red haired lover was sitting on the floor in front of the wall. "He's been a bad boy, so he's in the naughty corner for a while." Riku told Roxas with a laugh. Roxas just laughed and shrugged his shoulders, making his way towards the food. Axel finally recovered and stood up beside Riku and grabbed him round the head, giving him a noggie. Riku was squirming trying to free himself but Axel held him tight, until he threw Riku over to Leon was about to catch him, but couldn't coordinate his arms, due to the alcohol, ending with Riku falling flat on his face at Leon's feet. Leon smiled down at Riku who was grumbling naughty words but eventually stood up, giving Leon a glare and walking back over to the food.

A while later all the men decided, with their food and drinks, to sit in the front room and play truth or dare. Riku was first to choose truth or dare and decided upon a dare. All the other men thought for a minute, while Leon was hip cupping incessantly, before Axel shouted out. "I got it… I dare you Riku… to kiss…hmmmm Cloud." Riku tilted his head to the side and smiled and Cloud who smiled back and raised an eyebrow. Sora laughed at Riku, seeing the funny side of it. Riku stood up and stalked towards Cloud with a smirk and sat down on Cloud's lap when he arrived. Cloud pulled him closer, so their hips met and Riku leaned down and kissed Cloud fully on his soft pink lips. All the other men were watching and smiling at the sight that graced their eyes. Cloud was just resting against the couch in a relaxed position as Riku started to rock his hips to met Cloud, all the while the heated kissing continued, now entwining their tongues together. Cloud and Riku panted into each others mouth as Riku ended the kiss and hopped off Cloud's lap, pacing back to his seat besides Sora, who lightly nipped Riku's ear playfully as he sat down again. Cloud relaxed and sat up again ready for the next person.

Axel spun the bottle, which unfortunately landed on him. "I dare you to let Leon give you a blow job." Riku shouted at Axel before he could even pick. Leon stood up and stumbled over to the still seated Axel. Axel smirked as Leon undid his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Leon traced his hand up and stroked Axel's clothes cock before he pulled down his boxers, Axel lifting his hips to help the lion. Leon knelt up between Axel's thighs and traced his velvet tongue along his semi-hard cock. Axel moaned in approval as Leon sucked on the head and licked the underside causing Axel's cock to fully awaken. Axel threw his head back against the back of the couch as Leon engulfed his cock as far as he could take him and bobbed quickly, giving the head a suck and lick before engulfing him again. It wasn't long before the red head climaxed into the lions hot mouth. "There you go… wasn't too bad was it?" Leon smirked as he was going to stand up but was tackled onto the floor by Axel, who drove his tongues into Leon's addictive mouth, making their tongues to battle each other. Leon didn't protest in the least and twirled his tongues with the red head's.

"Now this isn't fair… we'll never get done now and I haven't had a turn yet." Sora sobbed as he looked at the awakening erection he gained while watching Leon jerking off Axel. "Ohhh… poor Sora. I'll make it better for you." Roxas said as he moved over to straddle Sora and sucked on his neck. Sora moaned and rolled hips into Roxas' who moaned back in approval. Riku still beside Sora watched his lover and clone make out before he was roughly pulled up and lips smashed with Cloud's. Cloud snaked his tongues into Riku's hot mouth, who obliged causing their tongues to melting together.

Riku opened his eyes as he looked around the room; Axel was literally tearing off Leon's clothes, who just groaned in approval before loudly gasping as Axel sucked his cock. Still on the couch, Roxas was slipping his hand up Sora's t-shirt while Sora sucked on his neck, both teens still grinding their hips together; bring out muffled moans as their now full erection brushed against each other. Riku hadn't notice that his viewing of everyone had caused him to forget what he was doing. Cloud was smiling down at him and Riku focused on Cloud again when he heard said man laugh. Riku looked back at the blonde man and laughed, slightly shaking his head trying to regain control but lost again as Cloud's hot breath leaned against his ear as Cloud spoke to him.

"Are they disturbing your concentration sexy?" Cloud asked as Riku panted at the erotic tone of Cloud's voice. Riku couldn't form words as Cloud massaged his cock threw his tight pants. He threw his head back and moaned. "That's better now." Cloud said as he gripped Riku's cock gently and stroked it. He slowly unzipped Riku's pants and pulled his boxers down with them; he pulled Riku with him to the couch. Sounds of skin slapping on skin and loud moaning could be heard as Axel and Leon were now fucking on the floor, Leon gripping the carpet as Axel slammed into him. Roxas was now on the floor with Sora, both teens finally naked and Sora was licking his way down to Roxas' erection and slowly taking it in all the way.

Cloud sat down on the couch and got rid of Riku's t-shirt. Riku smirked and leaned in to kiss the blonde's soft lips and started to work at getting rid of Cloud's t-shirt and pants, which came off quite quickly as Cloud help him with his pants and boxers. Cloud placed two fingers at Riku's mouth, who brought them into his mouth and sucked on them, while Cloud ran his other hand down Riku's abs, making them quiver. Cloud brought his fingers and pulled Riku closer while having Riku's butt slightly in the air, before Cloud inserted one of his slick fingers inside his entrance. Riku arched back eagerly trying to feel as much of the fingers as possible and was rewarded with another finger. Cloud pushed his fingers in and out at a fast rate as Riku breathing became harsher and he let out needy moans. Riku lost the feeling of the fingers inside him suddenly but then he ass was pulled down and felt Cloud's erection at his entrance.

Elsewhere in the room Leon and Axel had finished their sex fest and were regaining their breath and looking at the two other couples. Sora was roughly pounding into Roxas who moaned at the roughness and clawed at Sora back when Sora grabbed his erection and stroked it in time with his thrusts before Roxas spilled his seed onto Sora's hand and chest. Sora couldn't last any longer as he came inside his clone. Leon looked round as he heard a loud moan coming from the only two now fucking men.

Cloud rocked his hips up and guided Riku with his hands, pulling him down sharply onto his cock. Riku moaned louder and louder as Cloud finally angled them as Riku was pulled down so he could hit Riku's prostrate, making the oldest teen yell out in ecstasy from the immense pleasure. Cloud soon grabbed onto Riku's cock and stroked it fast as he was nearing his limit. The other men on the floor now relaxed, were all leaning against one of the couches, sharing the food and watching the other two fucking like it was a porn movie. Riku arched back as he felt himself come into Cloud's hand and down his chest. Cloud followed suit shortly, his seed spilling and slipping down Riku's ass and thighs. He let go of Riku's cock and pulled his in to his chest. The two men on the couch got their breath back shortly afterwards. Riku raised and eyebrow at the blonde who tilted his head with a confused expression. Riku turned around to see the other four men watching them while eating the bowl of chips.

"Hot show" Sora said calmly as he watched his older lover slowly get off of Cloud and strolled over to him, sitting beside him. "Happy birthday dopey." Riku said as he saw Sora stick out his tongue with a chip on the end. Riku bent over and grabbed the chip with his teeth away from Sora wet tongue. Sora pouted but lent in and kissed Riku passionately. Cloud soon strolled over to see Leon and sat down with him. "How much alcohol have you drunk tonight Leon?" Leon raised his hands up to show Cloud, but quickly fisted them again. "I forgot" Leon showed Cloud a silly smile as he said it and lent his head on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud just laughed, seeing that Riku and Sora were still lip locked. He looked around again and realised there was something wrong. "Where's Axel and Roxas?" Riku and Sora stopped kissing and Leon lifted his head away from Cloud's shoulder. They all looked round seeing if the two men were behind the couch or round the corner. Soon afterwards there was a splash followed moments later by more moaning.

"Oh… yes… that's it Axel… yes… god fuck me!" Roxas shouted from where him and Axel were, which was the hot tub. "They go on forever don't they?" Riku asked as he sighed at the sounds. "We should do this again shouldn't we?" Leon stated as he jumped onto Cloud's chest knocking him onto his back and Leon lay on top with an excited grin that actually scared Cloud. "Yeah right on. We really should!" Sora jumped up at his comment and jumped on top of Leon's back knocking the wind out of the poor blonde haired underneath the two morons. Riku just sat and stared at them, noting that they were all still naked. "You realise… that would make a lovely picture." Riku gave a mischievous grin as the others looked at him. "Nuts to the picture… I'm running outta' breath here… you gonna help me Riku?" Cloud wheezed out as the weight of his lover crushed him; it wasn't so much Sora's weight, he was still small, it was all that weight from Leon. The perfect moment, and Roxas and Axel came back looking exhausted but when Axel saw the man pile, he brightened up. "No Axel… don't you fucking dare!" Cloud shouted as Axel ran towards them and jumped onto Sora's back, causing Cloud to try and draw more air into his lungs that had just escaped with the sudden heavy push on his chest and stomach. Roxas smiled lightly at his lovers antics and shrugged his shoulder at Riku, when he gave Roxas a questioning look. Cloud closed his eyes until he suddenly felt more pressure on his chest and stomach and looked up to see Roxas was leant over and waved at him. Cloud did a laugh-cough and held out his hand to Riku asking for help.

"You really think I'm gonna jump on you, you can just forget it." Riku said as he gripped his waist and stared at the pile before him, shaking his head. "No idiot… I need help! Help me!" Cloud shouted with what breath he had to Riku, who tilted back with a fake shock look. "Well if you're going to call me an 'idiot', then forget it. I'm going to bed." Riku smiled as he walked away from the scene but stopped around the corner and spied on the pile. Riku shock his head as Axel deliberately rocked his hips, causing his ass to move back into Roxas' cock, and downwards where Sora's cock rocked into Leon's ass and then Leon's cock into Cloud's cock. Cloud moaned lightly and leaned out stick his finger up at Axel who just smirked and did it again making Cloud moan more and more while still feeling a little of the pain of the pressure of this chest. Riku shook his head vigorously and sighed when he started to walk back toward the hip rocking group and stood at the side of them. He looked down at Cloud who was moaning the most with a flustered look. Cloud looked up at Riku and was annoyed when Riku kneed down and started to kiss Cloud's soft lips. Cloud, having little breath left, felt he was going to suffocate to death of Riku didn't stop being mean. Riku knew he was being mean and drew back. He grabbed at Roxas' arm, and feeling this Roxas wrapped his arm around Axel to prevent him from falling and Axel did the same to Sora; but being the dumb person Sora is, he didn't do the same to Leon. Leon started to kiss Cloud who groaned in displeasure but gave into the kiss but was relived when he saw Riku pull on Roxas' arm causing him, Axel and Sora to fall off of Leon and Cloud. Cloud quickly pushed Leon off of him and took a very heavy breath. "Finally… don't any of you think of doing that again!" Cloud shouted and glared at each of them until he noticed Leon licking his lips and was looking down at Cloud's new erection. Cloud stood up and away from Leon, making his lover pout. "Not after what you did. You caused this whole thing to happen." Cloud turned around and was facing an amused Riku.

"A little harsh on him wasn't it?" Riku asked knowing full well that it wasn't harsh. Cloud glared at him but turned it into a glare when Riku was unconsciously stalking towards him. "You say that… but I take it as that was just an excuse for you do get to me." Cloud said as he leaned down, faces inches from Riku's. "Maybe" Riku answered before he crashed his lips with Cloud's. Riku backed away and Cloud could see a mischievous grin as Riku was thinking. Riku walked over to all the men and whispered something. They all nodded in unison and stood up and stalked towards Cloud. Cloud backed away a little but was stopped when he hit a wall behind him. Riku was the first to approach him and gave Cloud a chaste kiss before he knelt down and grabbed the base of Cloud's erection making Cloud through his head back. But his head was brought forward again as Leon pulled his lips into his. Cloud moaned into the kiss and moaned loudly as Axel pushed him forward slightly, pulled apart his ass cheeks a little and twisted a wet finger inside him; at the same time the twins had come from both sides and were attacking his nipples. Cloud moans were muffled in Leon's addictive mouth as he grew louder and louder as he spilled his seed into Riku incredible mouth. Riku licked up as much as he could. "I think that's enough for one night, don't you." Riku commanded as he and Sora paced off to their bedrooms, as did Axel and Roxas, leaving Leon to lift Cloud over his shoulder and into their bedroom for the night. "I really think we should do this again sometime." Leon grinned and then felt Cloud's voice against his neck. "So you were right… you'll never hate the sex." Cloud smiled as Leon tried to remember when he had said that, then he remembered; it was after he told Cloud that he hated bowling!

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter and this story!! This chapter – I didn't think it was going to be this long, but I didn't know how to finish it off, and the ideas in this chapter kept coming to me so, that's how it ended.

This chapter actually gives me ideas of a sequel to this story, which I might do…. But first I need to get my exam results and once I get over them, I'll be back!

Remember all reviews are welcome!!

Glitter Cloud


End file.
